WWE The E-Fed
Stamford, Connecticut |area_served = Worldwide |brands = Raw SmackDown |typen = 2 |type1 = Raw |type2 = FFFFF |ceo = Vince McMahon |parent = [[]] |formerly = N/A |colors = Red and Black |established = 2005 |founder = Jen |key_people = Jen & Jess |website = WWE The E-Fed |championships= | former_championships= Currently None }} WWE The E-Fed (WWE) is an American publicly traded, privately controlled entertainment company dealing primarily in professional wrestling, with major revenue sources also coming from music, product licensing, and direct product sales. Lke other professional wrestling promotions, WWE's shows do not feature legitimate sporting contests. Instead, its programs feature storyline-driven combat sport matches with predetermined outcomes and fighting maneuvers that are worked, all promoted as legitimate bouts. It has two distinct brands in Raw and SmackDown. Pay-per-views are brand specific, with certain pay-per-views being interbrand. Management *Jim Ross By Play Commentator-RAW *Jerry "The King" Lawler Commentator-RAW *Josh Mathews By Play Commentator-SD *Matt Striker Commentator-SD *Triple H Co-Owner *Vince McMahon Manager-SD *William Regal General Manager-SD *Lilian Garcia Announcer-RAW *Vaeda Rosa Announcer-SD *Todd Grisham Interviewer-RAW/SD *Reby Sky Interviewer-RAW *Renee Young Interviewer-SD Roster Monday Night RAW *AJ Lee *AJ Styles *Ashley Massaro *Brock Lesnar *Brynn Harcourt *Cookie *Christopher Daniels *Ciaran O'Donnell *CM Punk *Daizee Haze *Daniel Bryan *Dolph Ziggler *Dwayne Johnson *Edge *Gail Kim *James Storm *Jeff Hardy *Jillian Hall *Kevin Steen *Lacey Von Erich *Madison Rayne *Maryse Ouellet *Matt Hardy *Matt Sydal *Mickie James *Mr. Anderson *Naruki Doi *Nick Mitchell *Roni Jonah *Sage Essex *Sally Mason *Shane Helms *Shawn Michaels *Stacy Keibler *"Stone Cold" Steve Austin *Teddy Hart *The Miz *Torrie Wilson *Travis Kooper *Triple H *Tyler Chandler *Velvet Sky Friday Night SmackDown *Adam Cole *Anna Laroo Raith *Billy Cassidy *Brad Maddox *Candice Michelle *Chris Jericho *Chuck Taylor *Cody Rhodes *Danielle Moinet *Elisabeth Ryan *Heath Slater *Jack Swagger *Jake Anderson *Jey Uso *Jimmy Jacobs *John Cena *Johnny Gargano *Jon Moxley *Justin Gabriel *Kaitlyn *Kelly Kelly *Krissy Vaine *Lian Cortes *Michael Noventa *Michael Riley *Michelle McCool *Minka Murder *Nadia Giovanni *Natalie Nova *Paige *Papydum *Randy Orton *Roman Reigns *Samoa Joe *Seth Rollins *Shim Mina *Sterling James Keenan *The Undertaker *Ted DiBiase *Thomas Notte *Trish Stratus *Trista Anderson *Vince McMahon *Wade Barrett *William Regal Retired and Inactive Talent *Aaron Eden *Adam Harris *Amy Zidian *Beth Phoenix *Billy Gunn *Brendan Moretti *Cammy *Christy Hemme *Eric Bischoff *Goldust *Jen England *Katie Lea Noventa *Kevin Thorn *Laura Jackson *Mandy Randall *Mar *Maria Kanellis *Paul Heyman *Raven Alexandria *Road Dogg *Ryan Mitchell *Rylan Jett *Ryslan Buschski *Sean Muschski *Sean Marino *Stephanie Cena *Tiffany *Tomko *Traci Brooks *Truth Martini *Vickie Guerrero Hall of Famers *Beulah McGillicutty (Class of 2011) *Cammy Charm (Class of 2010) *Chris Jericho (Class of 2013) *Danny Basham (Class of 2013) *Goldust (Class of 2010) *Helena Eve Shadows (Class of 2012) *John Cena (Class of 2011) *Ken Shamrock (Class of 2011) *Lita (Class of 2013) *Luther Reigns (Class of 2011) *Mar (Class of 2013) *Matt Hardy (Class of 2010) *Melina (Class of 2011) *Miss Elizabeth (Class of 2009) *New Jack (Class of 2012) *Owen Hart (Class of 2009) *Pete Gas (Class of 2012) *Raven (Class of 2010) *Sandman (Class of 2013) *Shawn Michaels (Class of 2012) *Steve Austin (Class of 2009) *Stevie Richards (Class of 2011) *Test (Class of 2009) *Triple H (Class of 2012) *The Undertaker (Class of 2009) Current Tag Teams and Factions *Age of the Fall (Jimmy Jacobs & Seth Rollins) *Entertainment Factor (Heath Slater, Brad Maddox & Minka Maree) *Ignition (Travis Kooper & AJ Styles) *Team F.I.S.T. (Chuck Taylor & Johnny Gargano) *Team Sexy (Maryse Ouellet, Lacey Von Erich, Daizee Haze, Stacy Keibler) *The Alliance (Jon Moxley, Elisabeth Ryan, Sterling James Keenan, Seth Rollins, Jimmy Jacobs, Cody Rhodes, Roman Reigns) Past Tag Teams and Factions *AJ Styles & Matt Hardy *Creative Productions (Jillian Hall, Alex Shelley, Johnny Devine, Luther Reigns, Teddy Long) *D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels & Triple H) *D-Generation X Mk II (Johnny Nitro, Melina, Road Dogg, Austin Aries, Thomas Brewington, Cammy Charm, Dalip Singh, Kid Kash) *The Enterprise (Michael Noventa, Kevin Thorn, Randy Orton, Katie Lea Noventa, Christian Cage, Paul Burchill) *The Enterprise's Legacy (Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr., Cody Rhodes, William Regal, Traci Brooks) *The Enterprise's Seduction (Katie Lea Noventa, Beth Phoenix, Mickie James, Raven Alexandria, Velvet Sky) *Evolution (Triple H, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Tyler Chandler) *The Extreme Revolution (Paul Heyman, Brock Lesnar, Sabu, Tazz, Rey Mysterio, Michael Noventa, Cookie, Rhino) *Hardcore Bulldogs (Hardcore Holly & Harry Smith) *Lady Killers (Jen England, Mar, Maxine & Anna Laroo Raith) *Legacy (Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase & Cody Rhodes) *Legacy Inc. (Michael Noventa, Ted DiBiase Jr.) *Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase Sr., Ted DiBiase Jr., Cody Rhodes, Tyson Kidd, Katie Lea Noventa) *Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin) *New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg & Billy Gunn) *Planet Jarrett (AJ Styles, Jeff Jarrett, James Storm, Chase Stevens & Matt Hardy) *Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes *The Other Side (Chris Jericho, Kevin Nash, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley & Randy Orton) *The Miz & Ted DiBiase *The Sinners (Tyler Chandler, Desmond Wolfe, Justin Angel & Batista) *Tyler Chandler & Christian Fox Champions Inactive Championships *'FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship' | Last held in May 2012 by Rylan Jett *'WWE xXx Championship' | Last held April 2011 by Michelle McCool *'WWE Hardcore Championship' | Last held February 2011 by Kevin Thorn *'WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championships' | Last held October 2010 by Gregory Helms & Jimmy Rave *'WWE Television Championship' | Last held September 2010 by Jack Swagger *'WWE X-Division Championship' | Last held July 26, 2009 by Evan Bourne *'FCW Championship ' | Last held September 2009 by Erik Torre *'FCW Queen of the Ring' | Last held September 2009 by Andrea Faust *'WWE European Championship' | Last held August 2008 by New Jack *'WWE Pure Divas Championship ' | Last held November 2008 by Cammy Charm *'WWE ECW Championship' | Last held December 2007 by Test *'WWE ECW Television Championship' | Last held December 2007 by Shannon Moore *'WWE ECW FTW Championship' | Last held December 2007 by James Storm *'WWE ECW Tag Team Championships' | Last held December 2007 by Papydum & Cody Rhodes *'WWE Smackdown Women's Championship '| Last held December 2007 by Angel Williams Annual Accomplishments 2010 Slammy Awards The event took place on December 8, 2010 on WWE.com. 2011 Slammy Awards The event took place on December 5, 2011 on WWE.com. 2012 Slammy Awards (Heroes & Villians of 2012) The results were shown in the December 2012 Smackdown Magazine. * Voting ended in a tie so both Ignition and Divas with Attitude were named Tag Team of the Year ** Voting ended in a three way tie so all three matches were named Match of the Year. Royal Rumble Winners Superstar Money in the Bank Winners Diva Money in the Bank Winners * Christy Hemme transformed the MITB briefcase into the WWE Pure Divas Championship.